


Won't Let Go of Your Hand

by Donzepan



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Me? Projecting onto Willie Nolastname?, More likely than you'd think, No beta we die like Sunset Curve, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donzepan/pseuds/Donzepan
Summary: What if getting free from Caleb has negative side effects?? Like pain in the places that hurt you when you died? And it's more severe the more and the longer your soul goes through ownership changes.OrIn other words it's a Willex sickfic
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Won't Let Go of Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because I have a migraine rn and I would also love a supportive significant other to kiss my forehead and sit with me, and I like Hurt with comfort. And Willie.  
> 

Dying sucks. That's obvious. Willie never wanted to get knocked off his skateboard or get his head bashed on the concrete. But that's life. Or death, technically. He found a ghost that he thought cared about him. That let him skate around Los Angelos til his heart's content. And that was great. It really was. Until he found a boy. A boy that made his heart flutter and his cheeks flush and his smile wider than it had been in decades.

With Alex he felt alive. And after Julie and co freed him from Caleb, he actually was kind of alive. This new status as a partially dead, partially alive person had definitely done a lot of good in Willie's not-life. A wonderful boyfriend. a group of caring and funny friends. Freedom. And Willie was thankful for that. He really was. But what he wasn't thankful for, were the migraines that he got.

  
As an apparent side effect of being kinda alive and unowned again, the thing that had caused him agony in his dying moments was once again making him feel like crap. Not as bad as when he died, but still. It was like an ice pick was being driven through his scull. Or like he had bust his head open on the ground. Because he had.

  
Which is why he was currently in the formerly-sunset-curve-and-presently-julie and-the-phantoms studio. Everyone had gone out for the day, because the Molinas wanted to go to the beach and so did Reggie, which meant Luke and Alex were going as well. He kind of felt bad for crashing in the studio , but ghosts don't own homes and he knew that Julie and the guys wouldn't be too upset. At worst they'd be concerned, which was almost as bad as them being mad at him honestly. But they weren't supposed to be back for a few hours. And that gave him plenty of time to try to minimize the pain and then leave.

  
Or at least, it would have, if a certain blond boy hadn't poofed into the studio. Alex's eyes scanned the room before they landed on the couch. The hesitance in his eyes softened to concern, and Willie internally cursed. If it had been any other situation, or anyone else, Willie probably would have sat up and ignored the protest of his throbbing head as he poofed away. But this was Alex. And he was safe there. Willie was tired of running. He wasn't going to run away anymore. He had nothing to hide from.  
The drummer walked closer to his boyfriend as he began to speak, stopping a few feet from the couch.  
" Are you okay? I saw you look through the window earlier and then you ran away before I could invite you in".

Okay, no more running away after today.

  
" And", Alex said" I just felt something in my gut-or were it used to be I guess- telling to come here. And here you are".

  
"Here I am" Willie repeated quietly. Suddenly his mind was being infested by little seeds of doubt. What if Alex told the band and got upset? What if Alex was upset now? What if he brushed him off once he said what was going on, told him 'hey maybe you shouldn't have skated into traffic idiot'? Even unintentional dismissal would hurt.  
What if he pitied him?  
He got so lost in thought that he didn't realize that it'd been a few minutes.

  
Alex kept staring at him and as he forced his head to clear Willie realized he wasn't getting out of this without telling the truth. So he inhales and started his story.

  
"Remember when we first met and I told you I skated into traffic?"

  
"Yeah" he replied, his reply a mix of a question and a statement.

  
Willie has to resist the urge to sit up and run his arm. He was okay. Nothing bad would happen. It just Alex.  
"After we saved my soul, I started getting migraines in the same place I hit my head when I died. I used to get them before I met Caleb, and they were taken away as a part of the deal. But now that the deal is over... they're back. "

  
Sometime during the conversation Willie had shut his eyes. The only indication that he wasn't asleep after he finished talking was his finger pointing to a spot at the front of his head. When he opened his eyes the expression on Alex's face made his breath steady. The lack of judgment or pity in Alex's face, just understanding and love, settled his mind. He didn't blame him for his migraines. Didn't look at him like he was ' broken'. He honestly felt silly for thinking that Alex's reaction would be anything other than what it was.

  
Then Alex leaned down and kissed the spot that he had pointed to and Willie fell in love all over again.  
The tiny smile on Willie's face seemed to convince Alex that he'd done the right thing, as he then sat down on the floor next to the couch, legs tucked under him.

  
Alex reached his hand up and intertwined his fingers with the hand that Willie had hanging off the couch, a silent question in his eyes when Willie looked at him. And whatever he'd seen much have satisfied him, because he just sat there in silence with Willie, holding his hand.

  
Willie was certain that he'd never felt as safe, alive or dead, as he had in this moment. The pain was still there, and it didn't appear to be going away anytime soon. But Alex was there, softly rubbing his hand as they sat in the dark studio, and he felt alive.

**Author's Note:**

> As a note, this is from Willie's pov. Not every way he thinks is the absolute healthiest, but he's been dead for 30 years. And manipulated by Caleb and less than nice ghost for an unknown amount of time. And he has gotten therapy for neither. They might have a relationship talk in a separate fic. Don't hold me to that though.  
> This is also more lighthearted than my other stuff. I think I like this style though!


End file.
